MOONLIGHT
by LSA Princess Of EXO Planet
Summary: Dan saat kelimanya bertemu, secara tak sengaja mereka menghubungkan kembali garis putus-putus yang pernah tergambar dimasa lalu. Namun, bagaimana jika kenyataan yang terbentuk dari garis itu melukai semuanya ? / EXO YAOI - Slight!Straight / Official Pair / Chanbaek- HunHan - KaiSoo and OC / Timeset : Future :D / Chap Satu UPDATE :) !
1. Teaser

**MOONLIGHT**

/

"PARK CHAN HYUNNN ! CEPAT LAAAHHH !"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian rapi menatap arah lantai 2 rumahnya kesal,

"Ada apa lagi Hyun Mi-ah ?" Pria paruh baya tampan nan tinggi dengan setelan Jas hitam bertanya ke wanita tadi, wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum,

"Oh! Yeobo ~ lihatlah dasimu ~ ~ kemarilah akan ku benahi..."

Pria itu mendekat,

"Chan Hyun kenapa ?"

Wanita itu mencibir kecil,

"Anak itu benar-benar ... Dia hanya perlu berdandan seperti biasa, tapi ... hhhh~"

Lagi-lagi wanita tadi menghela nafas,

Pria itu tersenyum, mengusap pundak istrinya sayang,

"Tenanglah..."

"EOMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AKU HAMPIIRRRR TEELAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT ! APPA ! PPAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ ~ !"

"KAU PIKIR KENAPA KAU BISA TERLAMBATTTT HAAAAHHHHHHH ?! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENATA RAMBUT SEPERTIII ITTUUUUUUUU !"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA ! JAAAASSSSS KUUUUUUUUU ~ ~ ! EOMMMAAAAAA ~ ~ !"

"Astaga ~ ~ Jong Shin! Tenanglah ! ini hanya kusut sedikit ! salahmu kenapa bisa terpeleset ditangga tadi! Kemarilah ! Eomma benahi!"

Anak lelaki tampan mengerucutkan bibir saat sang Ibu mengomel padanya, ayahnya yang menyetir sambil bersenandung melempar senyum kecil saat ia menatapnya memelas,

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati sayang ~ ~"

"Ne appa..."

.

.

.

"LU NAAAAA-CHHHAAAANNNN !"

Seorang gadis bersurai pendek sebahu menggedor sebuah pintu asrama bernomor 12 itu semangat,

Dari dalam kamar itu keluar anak perempuan lain dengan wajah cantik ala mannequin – lengkap dengan pandangan datarnya. Gadis itu menggunakan seragam dengan jas warna oranye , serta tagname

"Yu Ki ~ berapa kali ku bilang... tak perlu teriak untuk memanggilku..."

"Aish! Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kakak kelas. Itu artiinyaaaaaaa ~ ~"

"Aku tahu. Aku ingat hari ini aku harus perform."

"YEEEYYY ! Hari ini akhirnya tiba jugaaa... Hari dimana akhirnya Lu Na-chan akan memperlihatkan kemampuannya... hahahaha~"

"Dasar. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Ingat itu!"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK !

"Sayang ~ kau sudah siap ?"

Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai panjang sepunggung warna hitam legam itu menoleh saat ia mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya. Ia melangkahkan tubuh tingginya mendekati pintu,

"Oh ! Papa ~ kenapa tak masuk saja ?"

"Ahaha ~ anak papa ini perempuan ~ sudah besar pula... Mana mungkin papa langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ~" Pria paruh baya itu mengelus kepala sang putri sayang,

Gadis itu tertawa kecil,

"Papa ada-ada saja ~ Jja ~ kita bisa berangkat sekarang ~"

Gadis itu membenarkan seragam sekolahnya,

"Mana tagname mu ? Pakai itu ~ jangan sampai tertinggal, dan juga ~ kau tak boleh terlambat di hari pertamamu di sekolah baru..."

Gadis itu mengangguk, kembali ke kamar. Ia mengambil tagname di atas meja, memakai nya di depan kaca besar di kamarnya,

'Xi Shi Yue'

Gadis itu tersenyum sebentar lalu segera keluar kamar,

.

.

.

"Eomma ~ hari ini hari kelulusanku ~ apa eomma dan appa benar-benar tak bisa datang ?"

Gadis cantik itu menatap orang tuanya sedih,

"Maafkan eomma Yeol Na, eomma ada Confrensi Pers hari ini. Dan kau tahu juga kan appamu sedang ada rapat juga di perusahaan hari ini ?"

Yeol Na menatap appanya,

"Jja ! eomma berangkat lebih dulu, jika waktunya memungkinkan eomma akan datang ke pesta kelulusanmu. Jja! Saranghae ~ . Yeobo ~ aku duluan ~"

Wanita cantik itu keluar dan meninggalkan suaminya dan sang putri yang menunduk sedih,

"Chagii~ ~ kau kenapa humm? Ayoo berangkat !" Pria tampan itu menggenggam tangan sang putri, memberikan senyum hangat,

"Nde appaa ~ ~"

.

.

.

**Chan Hyun** hanya mengenal sang ayah sebagai pribadi yang kuat. Bisa diandalkan dan tak pernah sedih. Namun dibalik itu semua, ayahnya menyimpan sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang ia ketahui sebagai **CINTA MASA LALU.**

**Yeol Na** mengetahui dengan baik jika ada sesuatu yang membuat orang tuanya tak seromantis pasangan lain. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar, namun juga tak terlihat seperti 2 orang yang benar-benar tak bisa hidup jika salah satunya hilang. Ia tahu hal itu adalah **CINTA MASA LALU.**

**Jong Shin** pernah mendengar sesuatu yang menarik di kehidupan masa lalu appa tercintanya. Ia menyimpan rasa penasaran besar dalam benaknya tentang sesuatu yang pernah didengarnya. Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai **CINTA MASA LALU.**

**Lu Na** menjadi datar dan dingin sejak mengetahui sesuatu tentang ayahnya. Ia menghapus gambaran tentang Ayahnya yang sempurna itu. Ia membenci sesuatu di masa lampau yang membuat Kesempurnaan Ayahnya tercoreng. Sesuatu itu adalah **CINTA MASA LALU.**

**Shi Yue** mencoba untuk terus berpikiran positif dan berakting seolah tak mengetahui apa-apa setelah ia mengetahui hal besar di keluarganya. Hal besar tentang Papanya yang membuatnya seakan ingin menangis dan mengobrak-abrik masa lalu. Hal itu adalah **CINTA MASA LALU.**

Dan saat kelimanya bertemu, secara tak sengaja mereka menghubungkan kembali garis putus-putus yang pernah tergambar dimasa lalu. Namun, bagaimana jika kenyataan yang terbentuk dari garis itu melukai semuanya ?

* * *

><p>Hallo :D ketemu lagi ~ :3<p>

dicerita yg ini, setting waktunya masa depan :D beberapa puluh tahun yg akan datang :)

ini hasil imajinasi pas nge-hadirin Resepsi Pernikahan Kakak Sepupu ~

Nggak ngerti ini genre nya gimana :( yg jelas Family dan agak-aga hurt gitu :D

Yosh ! review nde ?

Terima Kasih :D :D

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Shi Yue berusaha mengabaikan tatapan semua siswa yang ada dilapangan padanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, berusaha terlihat tak risih.

"Silakan Nona Xi." Guru yang sedari tadi ia ikuti berhenti disebuah kelas, ia melihat ke pintu kelas,

"2-A ?" Yue menatap guru yang mengantarkannya,

"Ne, silakan."

Shi Yue memasuki kelas itu pelan, si guru masih ada didepannya. Kelas yang sedang dalam kegiatan belajar itu berhenti saat ia dan guru tadi masuk. Shi Yue tak menunduk malu namun ia tersenyum ramah, bibir plum pink cantik itu terus melengkung manis. Mata berkilaunya menebarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas,

"Silakan maju kesini dan kenalkan dirimu." Guru yang tadi mengantarnya sudah keluar, dan kini ia ada didepan kelas bersama guru yang sedang mengajar tadi,

"Perkenalkan namaku Xi Shi Yue. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yue saja jika kesulitan. Aku lahir dan besar di China. Aku baru saja pindah ke negara ini 3 bulan lalu. Salam kenal."

Seorang anak mengangkat tangan,

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara sefasih itu ?"

Shi Yue tersenyum, " Terkadang papa ku menggunakannya saat berbincang di rumah."

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa berkenalan nanti. Yue kau bisa duduk di sana. Nona Han! Kau sendiri kan ?"

Gadis yang dipanggil mengangkat tangan dan mengangguk,

Shi Yue membungkuk sopan lalu mendekati mejanya,

"Hai... Namaku Young Mi. Han Young Mi. Salam kenal."

Shi Yue tersenyum saat gadis teman sebangkunya itu langsung menyambutnya manis,

"Shi Yue... Salam kenal."

.

.

.

Chan Hyun melempar asal jasnya ke bangku taman dibelakangnya, anak lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya juga melakukan hal sama,

"Astaga ! aku benar-benar risih!" Chan Hyun melonggarkan dasinya,

Klek!

Anak lelaki disampingnya membuka kaleng soda dengan tergesa, lalu meneguknya cepat

"YAAA ! DO JONG SHIINNN !"

Anak yang dipanggil Jong Shin itu merengut, dia melemparkan satu kaleng lain ke arah Chan Hyun. Chan Hyun menangkapnya dengan baik. 2 anak lelaki itu menampakkan raut lelah dan risih,

"Aish! Tak kubayangkan jika kita harus lari hingga ke taman kota karena gadis-gadis berisik itu!" Jong Shin bersuara, Chan Hyun mengangguk,

"Hey! Karena kita sudah disini, ayo ku traktir makan siang di Cafe sana. Kau mendapat predikat lulusan terbaik kan?" Chan Hyun menatap Jong Shin. Temannya itu mengangguk,

"Setelahnya akan ku traktir makan ice cream. Hadiah karena kau sudah membawa nama sekolah sebagai pemenang Turnamen Basket Nasional. Kapten Park!"

Chan Hyun tertawa, ia memukul pelan lengan Jong Shin,

"Terima kasih sudah datang menyemangatiku waktu itu. Jika kau tak datang..."

Chan Hyun menerawang ke atas, lalu menatap Jong Shin dalam,

Tik

Tik

BUG!

Jong Shin memukulnya dengan jas setelah beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ! kau ingin kita terlihat sebagai sepasang gay huh?!" Jong Shin memasang wajah geli, Chan Hyun tertawa lebar,

"Sudahlah! Berhenti tertawa Jerapah! Kajja ! Aku lapar !"

Chan Hyun berdiri seiring dengan temannya itu menggandeng tangannya,

"Oh Ya ! Hey ! kau sudah memberitahu orang tua mu ?" Chan Hyun menanyai Jong Shin yang sedang melepas dasi, Jong Shin mengangguk,

"Aih! Aku belum.." Chan Hyun meraih ponsel di saku kemejanya, Jong Shin menepuk keras kepala Chan Hyun lalu berlari menjauh sebelum Chan Hyun membalasnya,

BRUK!

"ADDUUUHHHH ! YAAAAA !"

Jong Shin langsung membentak seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya,

"YAAA ! HATI-HATI !"

Gadis itu terduduk ditanah sama seperti Jong Shin, bedanya, dia hanya menunduk dalam. Jong Shin merasa tak enak, ia menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Surai berwarna coklat madu itu menutupi wajah si gadis. Jong Shin tak mengenalnya karena berbeda sekolah – terlihat jelas dari seragamnya.

"Hey ~ agassi ~ ~" Jong Shin menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan,

Gadis itu tetap menunduk,

"Hey ~ maafkan aku ~ aku tak sengaja berteriak padamu. Maaf jika itu membuatmu takut..."

Gadis itu menggeleng, ia memegangi tangan Jong Shin dipundaknya. Ia berusaha berdiri,

"Ma-Mari aku bantu~" Jong Shin membantu gadis itu berdiri, ia mencoba menengok wajah di balik poni sedahi itu,

DEG!

Jong Shin menelan ludah sulit, ia melihat gadis itu bersimbah air mata. Mata si gadis memerah, begitu juga dengan pipi dan hhidungnya, Sepertinya ia menangis dalam waktu lama.

"Agassi ~ kau baik-baik saja?" Jong Shin menanyainya pelan, gadis itu menggeleng, Jong Shin bertambah bingung saat merasakan genggaman tangan si gadis di tangannya mengerat,

Jong Shin tahu dengan baik jika gadis itu berusaha menghentikan tangisannya , dan juga berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Jong Shin memegang pelan tangan gadis itu,

"Agassi ~ lebih baik keluarkan saja suara isakan mu. Jangan menahannya ~ kepala dan dadamu akan sakit nanti."

Gadis itu menggeleng,

GREP!

Jong Shin membeku saat tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah cantik itu di dadanya,

Hiks Hiks Hiks

Jong Shin membatalkan rencana untuk melepas pelukan si gadis karena mendengar isakan, Jong Shin mengusak wajahnya kesal,

"Ya ! BERANINYA KAU-" Chan Hyun yang berlari mengejar Jong Shin menghentikan omelannya saat melihat seorang gadis dipelukan teman baiknya itu, mata bulatnya teralih pada sesuatu benda yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia mengambilnya, sebuah tagname

'Byun Yeol Na'

.

.

.

"Yeol Na-ssi kau kenapa?" untuk kesekian kalinya Jong Shin bertanya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Yeol Na hanya menggelengkan kepala. Chan Hyun mendengus kesal,

"Oh ! aku tahu ! aaku tahu kenapa kau menangis !" tiba-tiba Chan Hyun berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya sembari berteriak heboh. Hal itu sukses membuat Yeol Na mengangkat kepala menatapnya, sementara Jong Shin menatapnya aneh,

"Kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Jerapah!" Jong Shin lebih dulu bicara,

"Kau menyukai kakak kelasmu kan? Dan hari ini dia lulus ... kau belum sempat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Karena itu kau menangis..." Chan Hyun tersenyum bangga sambil menatap Yeol Na yakin.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Yeol Na menatapnya aneh, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala pelan,

"A-aku... ada ditingkat akhir..." gumamnya, Jong Shin langsung memukul lengan Chan Hyun.

"Sudahlah Yeol Na-ssi, jangan dengarkan namja bodoh itu. Emmm, Bagaimana kalau kau -"

"AAAHHAAAAA ! AKU TAHUU !" Lagi-lagi Chan Hyun, Jong Shin sudah berancang-ancng memukul keras kali ini jika Mantan Kapten Tim Basket Sekolahnya itu bicara hal aneh lagi,

"Kau tidak lulus ya ?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

PLETAK !

"YAAAA ! JONG SHIINNN!" Chan Hyun memegangi puncak kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Jong Shin. 2 namja itu beradu argument, menyalahkan satu sama lain,

"Itu salahmu karena bicara aneh !"

"Tapi kenapa dipukul ?!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi !"

"Aku kan hanya beropini !"

"Opini asal !"

"Namanya OPINI ! jadi terserah aku !"

"Tapi setidaknya pikir dul-"

"Ahaha~"

2 anak itu menoleh saat mendengar suara kikikan kecil dari dekat mereka,

"Ahahhahahaha ~ ~ kalian... Lucu ~ ~" Yeol Na tertawa kecil, ia menunjuk Jong Shin dan Chan Hyun bergantian, akhirnya Jong Shin dan Chan Hyun ikut terkikik. Chan Hyun mendongak menatap langit, kemudian ia berbisik ke Jong Shin

"Hey~ Jong Shin ~ aku pergi belikan coklat panas ne ? cuaca mendung ~ kasihan dia... dan juga, lebih baik bujuk dia agar mau menelpon orangtuanya..." Chan hyun berbisik ke Jong Shin yang dijawab anggukan. Chan Hyun berlari ke Cafe terdekat untuk membeli minuman hangat, sesekali ia memandang ke atas, langit tampak sangat gelap. Appanya selalu mewanti-wantinya untuk cepat pulang jika cuaca mendung, tapi...

Jong Shin menatap Chan Hyun yang berlari, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada gadis didepannya, Yeol Na masih terkikik. Senyum gadis itu manis sekali, matanya berbentuk satu garis. Eye smile yang cantik.

"err, ano- Yeol Na-ssi..." Jong Shin memanggilnya,

Yeol Na menoleh, gadis itu menghentikan tawa nya, ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Jong Shin.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Yeol Na menunduk sambil memainkan ujung roknya, Jong Shin berdehem kecil, meminta Yeol Na kembali duduk,

"Ne, tak apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Emm, bukannya lancang atau bagaimana tapi apa kau terkena masalah besar ? Aku pikir jika kau mau cerita, bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang..."

Yeol Na menatap Jong Shin dalam diam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir,

"A-Aku ada masalah..."

Jong Shin mengangguk,

"dengan temanmu ?"

Yeol Na menggeleng,

"Maaf, aku tak bisa cerita..." gadis itu menatap Jong Shin kembali dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jong Shin langsung mengibaskan tangan,

"Tak apa, tak masalah jika kau tak mau cerita... Iya ~ tak apa-apa ~ ~ jangan menangis lagi, ok ?"

Yeol Na, mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya bergetar,

"Ponselmu Yeol Na-ssi..." Jong Shin menunjuk benda persegi itu,

Yeol Na menatap benda itu sedih, sejenak air matanya kembali keluar, dengan serampangan ia langsung melepas baterai ponselnya. Lalu di masukan asal ke tasnya. Ia kembali terisak. Jong Shin diam tak mengerti,

"Oy ! ini !" Chan Hyun kembali dengan sebuah tas kertas dengan 3 gelas hot chocholate didalamnya, lalu sebelah tangannya memegang satu kantung hitam,

"Yang itu apa?" Jong Shin menunjuk kantung ditangan kiri Chan Hyun, anak lelaki tinggi itu duduk dan membukanya,

"Yeol Na-ssi... Makanlah ini..." Chan Hyun menyerahkan satu bakpao hangat ke arah Yeol Na. Gadis itu menyeka pipinya lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Chan Hyun.

"Kau pasti lapar. Makan lah..." Jong Shin menambahi,

Yeol Na menatap Chan Hyun dalam,

"Maaf, merepotkan..." Yeol Na akhirnya mengambil makanan itu dari tangan Chan Hyun, Chan Hyun langsung memberikan senyum lebar,

"Tak apa. Kau cantik sih ! Jadi tak masalah ~ ! HAHAHAHAHAHAH !"

**PLOK!**

Jong Shin menepuk kepala Chan Hyun keras,

"YAAA!"

"HUSH! Diamlah!"

Chan Hyun merengut, ia menggigit bakpaonya kesal. Jong Shin mengehla nafas, lalu menatap ke arah langit,

"Cuacanya semakin buruk. Aiisshh! Anginnya kencang sekali... Apa jangan-jangan akan ada hujan badai ?!"

Chan Hyun menyenggolnya, Jong Shin menatap teman tingginya,

"Kau sudah memintanya menelpon orangtuanya ?" bisik Chan Hyun, Jong Shin menggeleng, ia berdehem kecil,

"Emm, Yeol Na-ssi, err, bag-"

"Yeol Na saja... emm, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan secara resmi... Perkenalkan namaku Yeol Na... Byun Yeol Na... salam kenal." Yeol Na membungkuk kecil ke arah Chan Hyun dan Jong Shin,

BRUSSSHHH!

"Ohokk! Ohokkk!" Chan Hyun tersedak, dia terus memukul dadanya,

_Sialan ! bakpao sialaan !_

Jong Shin langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral yang tadi di bawanya dari sekolah,

"Kau itu ! kau sudah lulus sekolah menengah ! yang benar saja masih tersedak ! pelan-pelan ! tak ada yang akan meminta bakpaomu !" Jong Shin membantunya sembari mengomel, Yeol Na memberikan sebuah sapu tangan,

"Ini, kau bisa gunakan untuk membersihkan mulutmu..."

Chan Hyun menggumamkan terima kasih, ia kembali meminum air mineral milik Jong Shin,

"Oh ! ya ~ perkenal kan aku Do Jong Shin. Salam kenal."

Yeol Na sedikit membulatkan mata sipitnya,

"Do ?"

Jong Shin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil,

"Aku chan Hyun. Salam kenal."

"Chan Hyun ? Hanya Chan Hyun ?" Yeol Na menatap namja dihadapannya bingung,

"Hmm, tak perlu tahu nama margaku." Chan Hyun berucap datar, Jong Shin menatap sahabatnya prihatin,

_Hanya mendengar nama marga yang sama membuatnya berubah..._

Yeol Na mengangguk paham, ia meneruskan meminum Hot Chocolatenya,

"Err, Yeol Na, tidakkah kau ingin segera pulang ? Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun... Sebaiknya telponlah orangtuamu..."

SRAKK!

Jong Shin dan Chan Hyun menatap Yeol Na bingung, begitu mendengar nama orang tua gadis itu langsung diam kaku, bahkan gelas berisi minumannya jatuh begitu saja,

"Ma-maaf..." Yeol Na menunduk meminta maaf,

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah mu, tapi untuk anak gadis sepertimu sebaiknya segera pulang, kau bisa menelpon appamu untuk menjemputmu kan?" Chan Hyun berucap

"Tidak... appa... tidak..." Yeol Na kembali terisak, ia menutup kedua telinganya, ia menggeleng,

"Appa tidak bisa... appa, eomma... tidak bisa..."

"Yeo-Yeol Na..." Jong Shin mulai mendekat karena gadis itu semakin tak terkendali, ia menggeleng sambil menangis,

"Appa tak menyayangiku... mereka tak ingin aku...mereka tak pernah menginginan aku ada di dunia ini … mereka tak menyayangiku . . . "

Jong Shin langsung menariknya kepelukan, gadis itu meledakan tangisannya saat Jong Shin memeluknya,

"Keluarkan saja semua... kami akan diam..." Jong Shin berucap,

"Hiks ! Hiks ! appa dan eomma tak menyayangiku... mereka... mereka tak menginginkanku... hiks hiks hiks hikss !"

Jong Shin mengelus surai sepunggung berwarna coklat madu itu pelan, mencoba menenangkan,

Chan Hyun menatap Yeol Na datar, namun ada sesuatu di matanya,

Pertanyaan

Pertanyaan yang tak mungkin ia sampaikan ke gadis itu

_Siapa kau ? apa kau putri orang itu ? orang dari masa lalu itu ?_

.

.

.

"Yue, kau tinggal di asrama kan?" Young Mi menatap gadis cantik yang berjalan disampingnya itu, Yue mengangguk,

"Aku akan mengambil password kamarku dari Sonsae siang ini"

Young Mi mengangguk, ia mengeratkan jaketnya,

"Aku heran ini baru pukul 13.00 kenapa cuaca sudah segelap ini ?" Young Mi dan Yue bersamaan menatap ke atas, langit benar-benar terlihat mendung, angin juga bertiup keras,

"Sebaiknya kita segera sampai ke asrama. Sepertinya akan ada Hujan Badai." Ucap Yue, Young Mi mengikutinya hingga ke depan Ruang Guru.

"Masuklah. Aku tunggu disini saja..."

Yue mengangguk,

Gadis itu mendapatkan seluruh perhatian seisi Ruangan besar itu saat baru saja menutup pintu,

"OH ?! Yue-sii ! kemarilah ! Ini password kamar asramamu !"

Yue tersenyum pada semua lalu segera menuju ke guru tadi,

"Lu Na-chan ~ kembali lah..." guru itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada Yue. Yue menatap gadis itu takjub, cantik dan berwajah seperti boneka

"Tidak. Aku ingin anda meng-acc penolakanku. Aku tidak akan ikut akselerasi dan naik ke SHS." Gadis itu berucap datar dan tak mengubah pandangan datarnya,

"Lu Na-chan ~ kau itu sangaaat pintar. Kau juga berprestasi di bidang dance. Kau sudah lulus untuk spesifikasi akselerasi... Pikirkanlah sekali lagi."

Lu Na menggeleng, ia meletakkan sebuah amplop,

"Aku tidak mau. Aku harap anda tak lagi mengungkit masalah ini. Ini terakhir kalinya aku kesini untuk masalah ini." Lu Na berucap dengan nada yang benar-benar dingin, Yue bahkan sampai meneguk ludah,

"Hei... kau sebaiknya memikirkannya, banyak anak lain yang menginginkannya. Tapi mereka tak lulus spesifikasi... kau beruntung lulus spesifikasi..."

Yue bicara pelan,

Lu Na menoleh dan menatapnya datar,

_Mata itu . . . _Lu Na sedikit terkeju saat mata tajam nya bertabrakan dengan mata bening itu,

"Siapa kau ?"

"A-Ak-"

"Siapapun kau aku tak peduli. Jangan ikut campur masalahku."

"Namaku Xi Shi Yue. Kau bisa me-"

"Xi ?"

Lu Na berdiri dan langsung menatap Yue dengan perhatian penuh,

Yue mengangguk kikuk,

"Ne, Xi Shi Yue. Kau bisa me-"

"Shi Yue. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku."

DEG!

"Ke-Kenapa? A-aku minta maaf kalau ikut campur sebelumya, tapi kata-katamu barusan sebenarnya tak layak di-"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan bersikap seperti ini dan membenciku jika mengenalku."

Lu Na menatapnya tajam, terlalu tajam hingga Yue serasa tertusuk dengan tatapan itu,

"Permisi."

"A-apa maksudnya aku akan membencinya..."

Yue memegangi dadanya,

_Tatapan itu... sikap dan ... wajahnya... mirip... mirip dengan orang itu..._

"Yue-ssi ~ ini passwordmu. Maafkan anak kecil itu."

Yue mengangguk, mengambil secarik kertas dari gurunya,

"Di-Dia siapa ?" tanya Yue.

Guru yang sudah terduduk itu mendongak menatap Yue,

"Gadis tadi ? Namanya Lu Na, dia masih di JHS. Kau tahu JHS disebelahkan ? Karena SHS dan JHS ini satu yayasan jadi dia juga terkadang punya urusan disini. Dia masih ditingkat 2."

"Lu Na ?"

"Iya. Oh Lu Na... Kenapa?"

Yue seketika membulatkan mata, lalu segera menggeleng dan keluar Ruangan,

"Oh ?! Sudah ?!" Young Mi tersenyum saat melihat Yue keluar dari Ruang guru.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Young Mi mengerjapkan mata bingung saat melihat Yue tampak sedikit dingin dan tak nyaman. Young Mi hanya mengangguk,

"Uwaaah ~ ~ sepertinya acara kelulusan anak-anak JHS sudah selesai..." Young Mi bergumam,

"OH ?! LUUUU NAAAAA-CCHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNN ~ ~ !"

Tiba-tiba Young Mi berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan pada seseorang,mendengar nama itu Yue segera mengangkat kepala, dan benar saja. Berjarak beberapa meter didepannya , ada gadis itu

Lu Na yang dipanggil hanya menoleh datar, ia sedikit memicingkan mata saat melihat salah seorang yang dikenalnya itu melambaikan tangan dengan gadis lain didekatnya,

"Berapa kali ku bilang jangan berteriak padaku."

Young Mi hanya tersenyum lebar,

"Ku dengar hari ini kau perform. Bagaimana ? lancar ?"

Lu Na mengangguk singkat, ia baru akan beranjak, sebelum Young Mi menahan tangannya,

"Heeyy ~ ~ jangan seperti itu... Oh ya ~ aku ingin mengenalkan teman baruku. Dia baru di kelasku... Jja ~"

Lu Na memandang Yue tajam, Yue hanya menunduk kecil,

"Yue ! kau kenapa ? kenalkan , dia Lu Na, Oh Lu Na. Dia tingkat 2 JHS."

Lu Na mendecih,

"Jadi kau anak baru. Kalau begitu, eonni ~ beritahu dia jika IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU adalah hal YANG PALING DILARANG ! Aku pulang."

Young Mi mengerjap bingung, dia menoleh ke Yue,

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ?!"

.

.

.

"Aduuh ~ ~ Jong Shinn ~ bagaimana ini ~ ~"

Jong Shin memberikan tatapan datar pada Chan Hyun, namja tinggi itu baru saja ditelpon oleh sang appa,

"Pulanglah... maksudku ~ kalian bisa meninggalkanku sendirian disini..."

Suara Yeol Na menginterupsi,

2 anak lelaki itu saling pandang,

"Akan bahaya jika kau disini, lebih baik kau pu-"

Yeol Na menggeleng,

"Appa dan eomma tak akan khawatir. Mereka tak akan khawatir dengan keadaanku. Mereka tak menginginkanku..."

Jong Shin menghela nafas, ia memegang kedua pundak Yeol Na,

"Tidak mungkin. Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Mereka menyayangimu ! Percaya padaku ! jika mereka tak menyayangimu ~ tak mungkin mereka akan merawatmu hingga sebesar ini ~ ~"

Yeol Na menggeleng, ia kembali terisak,

"Setiap pulang sekolah aku hanya mendapati note-note di kulkas atau pintu kamar. Mereka pulang larut. Mereka tak pernah menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku, bagaimana keadaanku... mereka... sibukk... terlalu sibuk..."

Jong Shin dan Chan Hyun menghela nafas,

"Tapi bagai-"

**SHAAAAAAAAAA !**

Ucapan 3 remaja itu terhenti karenaguyuran air yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit,

"hujan..."

3 anak itu bergumam dengan ekspresi masing-masing,

"PAAAARRRKKK CHHHHHAAAAAAAANNN HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

Chan Hyun menoleh ke arah kirinya,

**Glek!**

"Oo~ itu appamu Chan Hyun ~ ~ selamat ya ~ ~"

Jong Shin menepuk pundak Chan Hyun, ia tahu dengan baik jika appa Chan Hyun itu sangat tidak suka jika putra nya ada diluar rumah saat Hujan turun – entah kenapa

"YAAA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAAAHHH ?!"

DEG!

Yeol Na membulatkan mata melihat pria seumuran appanya berdiri sambil menunjuk wajah Chan Hyun. Pria itu tampan, sangat tampan, mata bulat, dengan wajah yang terlihat masih muda meski putranya sudah berusia remaja,

_o-orang ini..._

"Appa ~ ~ maaf, aku masih menemani Jong Shin..." ucap Chan Hyun segera setelah appanya ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau jadikan aku alasan -_- ?" Jong Shin memukul lengan Chan Hyun,

"Maaf Tuan, ini gara-gara aku..." Yeol Na berucap sambil menunduk,

Appa Chan Hyun menoleh kekiri, melihat seorang gadis,

"Err, siapa gadis ini ?"

Chan Hyun baru saja akan berucap , jika saja tidak ada suara menggelegar yang memutus,

"BYYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN YEEOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

**DEG!**

Yeol Na langsung menoleh ke sumber suara,

"A-appa ~ ~"

Seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek dari appa Chan Hyun mendekat, bajunya hampir seluruhnya basah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah !?" bentak lelaki itu ke Yeol Na, gadis itu menunduk,

"Err, tu-tuan... se-sebenarnya putri anda ini ta-" Jong Shin berusaha menjelaskan, ia takut Yeol Na terkena marah – kasihan lebih tepatnya

"Appa menunggumu di depan sekolah. Appa kira setelah tadi kau berfoto dan bersama temanmu melakukan perayaan kecil kau akan segera keluar. Appa kembali lagi ke dalam gedung hingga menanyakanmu ke para guru. Kau itu kenapa ?"

Yeol Na menegakkan kepalanya,

"A-appa datang ke upacara kelulusanku ?"

"tentu saja ! kau pikir appa tidak menyayangimu hah ?!"

Yeol Na terdiam,

"Kau mendapat predikat lulusan terbaik, kenapa tak merayakannya ? kenapa dengan matamu ?! kau menangis ?! Kau baik-baik saja ?! kau merasa tak enak badan lagi ?!"

Yeol Na tersenyum – meski matanya sudah hampir menumpahkan air lagi. Ia segera menerjang sang Appa, memeluknya erat

"Maaf, maafkan Yeol Na membuat appa khawatir... Maaf ~ ~"

Jong Shin tersenyum kecil,

Namun tangannya menggengam tangan Chan Hyun yang mengepal erat,

Berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya

Chan Hyun terdiam,

Ia menatap tajam appa Yeol Na,

"Err, Baek ? i-itu kau ?"

Appa Chan Hyun berucap dan membuat Appa Yeol Na menolehkan kepalanya ke seorang lelaki tinggi disampingnya,

Mata sipit itu membulat,

"Cha-Chan Yeol ?! PARK CHAN YEOL ?!"

"emm, Halo, Baek Hyun ~ ~"

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**A.N :** Hallo :D

Yaaa ~ meskipun di Teasernya , nggak ada yg review tp saya tetep pengen update :D

Jd tolong review untuk chap ini ne ?

Disini usia member EXO sekitar 40 tahun-an :D udah jd bapak-bpak , imajinasi in aja mereka kek di Phtshoot **Hommes** itu :3

Ngertikan kenapa ada Straight disini ? :3

Yosshh ! udah tahu khan Siapa punya anak siapa ? :D :D

Tlong review dan saya bakal update cepet :D Ok ?

Byeee ~ #lambaitangan

**LSA**


End file.
